The Golden Couple
by talarose18
Summary: A Follow on from Quidditch and enemy houses following Scarlett's Life at Hogwarts with Teddy Lupin featuring Morgana, Scorpius, Alex, Freddie, Storm, Addison, Thorn, Draco, Oliver and Raven and some more popular Hogwarts teachers such as Hagrid and McGonagall
1. character profile

Name: Scarlett Malfoy

Age at the beginning: eleven

Age at the end: eighteen

Hair colour: blonde naturally But changes colour periodically currently pink

Eye colour: Grey

Likes: Quidditch, Hogwarts, her siblings and Freddie, Storm, Addison, Alex and Teddy and her parents and Oliver and Raven

Dislikes: all Slytherins except Scorpious

Parents: Thorn and Draco Malfoy

Siblings: Scorpious and Morgana

Date of birth: 20th of February 1999

Best friends: Addison, Storm, Morgana, Scorpious, Freddie and Alex and Teddy

Crush/boyfriend: Teddy Tonks

House: Slytherin

Wand: 11" oak unicorn hair core and flexible

Pet: Owl Named Woodie

Name: Teddy Tonks

Age at the beginning: Eleven

Age at the end: Nineteen

Hair colour: black naturally but changes colour periodically currently blue

Eye colour: Blue

Likes: Quidditch, Hogwarts, Practical Jokes. Scorpious and Scarlett Freddie, Storm, Addison and Alex

Dislikes: All Slytherins except Scorpious and Scarlett

Parents: Nymphadora and Remus Lupin

Siblings: Only child

Date of birth: 19th of April 1998

Best friends: Addison, Storm, Morgana, Scorpious, Freddie and Alex and Scarlett

Crush/Girlfriend: Scarlett

House: Hufflepuff

Wand: His Dads wand, which was 10¼", Cypress, unicorn hair flexible

Pet: Owl Named Toots

Dear Readers I Hope you Enjoy this fan-fiction series please Review it and let me know what you think if you like it or not I look forward to hearing your feedback Most of the Characters are own characters a few are Characters created by J.K Rowling herself such as Teddy Tonks….

Kind Regards TalaRose18


	2. first year part one

Scarlett and the others Get on to the Train, at Platform 9¾ and Find an Empty compartment for them all to sit in together and wave to their Parents as the Hogwarts Express Pulls away From Platform 9 ¾ and heads to Hogwarts, after a while a boy about a year older than them walks past the Compartment and glances in and smiles at Scarlett, she smiles back before getting up and exiting the compartment and going to change in to her robes on the way back from the Toilet, she runs in to the Blue Haired boy who Smiled at her "oh erm hi" she says shyly "Hey I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin" He says extending a hand "oh erm nice to meet you "I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Malfoy the others in my Compartment are my Brother sister and cousin " she says still shy "So you one of Draco's triplets?" He asks and Scarlett nods he smiles "Cool I'm a second year so I will see you when your sorted in to your house hopefully won't be too long I rather enjoy talking to you " he grins and she smiles. An hour later, they arrive in Hogsmead and are met By what Scarlett guessed was Hagrid and were taken across the Black Lake to the Cave underneath the castle before walking up some stairs in to the Entrance hall where they are Met By Whom she assumes is Madam Pomfrey who does the usual talk before they enter the Great hall and are sorted in to their Houses Finally after ages of sorting students and Her cousin and siblings she sits on the Stoll where the hat is Placed on her head and after a few Minutes it Calls Slytherin. The next morning she sends a Letter home to her Parents, which reads "Dear Mum and Dad just sending you a letter to tell you which Houses me, Morgana and Scorpious are in Morgana is in Hufflepuff and me and Scorpious are in Slytherin, I love you both lots love Scarlett" she send off Woodie with her Letter and is Just leaving the Owlery when she Bumps in to Teddy "oh erm Hi" she says shyly "hey " he says smiling at her "let me Guess just sent the big announcement of which house your in letter?" he say smirking she smiles "yeah" "toot" he calls and an owl swoops down "take this to home good Girl" He says stroking her before she takes the letter and flies off.

In the weeks and months that followed to the Christmas holidays Scarlett saw a lot of Teddy and they became good friends and spent a fair deal of time together along with Morgana, Scorpious, Alex, Storm, Freddie and Addison both in the library, a few lessons and down on the grass by the lake in between classes and on weekends doing their homework and just having fun before they know it is the Christmas Holidays and they head home for Christmas during the Christmas brake they write daily letters to Each other sending Woodie and Toot between them sending the owl that they had from the last letter back after receiving the other Owl back with the letter the other one sent Before long it is back to Hogwarts for the Rest of the School Year.


	3. First year part two

They arrived back at Hogwarts, after the Christmas holidays after the welcome back Feast, Scorpious, Alex, Morgana, Freddie and Storm Head off to their dormitories whilst Scarlett and Teddy go outside and lay on the grass and look at the stars. After a while Teddy turns his head and looks at Scarlet" I know that we have only known each other one term but it feels like longer so Scarlett Will you be my girlfriend?" Scarlett turns her Head and looks at him" sure why not" they smile at each other and hold hands after an hour or so they Head inside and walk to the Slytherin common room entrance and Teddy kisses Scarlett on the cheek and says good night before heading off to the Hufflepuff common room. In the days and months that follow Scarlett and Teddy get even closer day-by-day they spend most of their time together by the lake or in the library or just walking around Hogwarts.

Before they know it, it's only a week till the end of the school year Scarlett is in the library finishing up last minute homework when suddenly she spots Flash of blue out of the corner of my and instinctively says" hey Teddy" to which he replies" hey beautiful" he says sitting Down at the desk next to her and grinning at her with a cheeky grin gently taking her hand in his and holding it whilst she does her homework, she smiles as she writes her homework after a few hours she is finished doing her homework and turns to him and smiles and for the first time ever in her life and also in his she kisses his lips and the kiss gently and sweetly he put his hand on the back of her head in her hair as they kiss, slowly kissing her deeper and with more passion after a while they pull away and smile before leaving the library.

A few days later they Pack up their trunks and Head to Hogsmead and Catch the Hogwarts Express Home to Kings Cross station after a few hours they Pull in to platform 9 ¾ and get off the train grab their trunks and other belongings walk over to Scarlett's parents where she lets go of trolley and turns to Teddy and gently kisses them on the lips before pulling away smiling " write to me everyday like in the Christmas holidays okay?" Teddy smiles " of course the Same with you" she nods and hugs him before he heads off over to his grandmother Andromeda and then heads home Scarlett heads home with Morgana, Scorpious, Draco and Thorn to forest House .


	4. second year part one

The summer went by slowly it seemed like for ever till September 1st even though Scarlett spent most of her time in her room or on the grass writing to Teddy and reading his letters Finally it was time to shop for her and her brother and sister's second year supplies, they go to Diagon Alley and buy their supplies for school. A week later it was September 1st Scarlett spent longer in the Bathroom that morning Getting ready Making sure she looked good changing her hair colour till she settle on the colour she started with in the first place she smiles then leaves and heads to Kings cross with Her Parents and Scorpious and Morgana once at kings cross they wait for the Woods to Arrive with Alex, Storm, Addison and Freddie they head through the barrier between Platform nine and ten on to Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express.

Teddy Immediately walks over and says hi To Scorpious and Morgana and Shakes hands with Thorn and Draco how watches Scarlett Protectively Then Teddy Hugs Scarlett and kisses her cheek and hold her hand they Put their luggage on the train and Board it and find and Empty Compartment and sit down in the compartment along with Scorpious, Storm, Morgana, Freddie, Alex and Addison, the train Pulls away from the Station and start the long Journey to Hogwarts after a few hours they all go and change in to their robes then sit down again and wait to arrive at Hogsmead, where they get off and get in to the Thestral drawn carriage to Hogwarts they only know its pulled by thestrals because they were told by Their parents and grandmother Scarlett is cuddled up to Teddy who has his arm around her after a few minuets they arrive at Hogwarts and go inside to the start of year Feast they sit at their tables and eat after the sorting ceremony Scorpious, Storm, Addison, Freddie, Alex and Morgana head to their common rooms and Scarlett and Teddy head to The astronomy tower and look at the stars.

They see a shooting star and make wishes on it before Kissing "I think I love you " Scarlett says "I think I love you too " Teddy says smiling they lay on the floor in each others arms and fall asleep looking at the stars Scarlett wake up Suddenly Hearing a Voice "Scarlett, Scarlett wake up I only have a few minuets She sits up and sees a figure glowing "who are you? " she asks the figure I don't have time to explain that I just need you to look for something next time your in the library " Scarlett looks confused but nods "ok" she says "I need you to look up the Pirate ship of souls " Scarlett looks puzzled but nods "ok I will but why?" she asks "I cant answer that but.. I have to go someone's coming " the figure vanishes a few minutes Teddy sits up "hey you ok?" he asks, "I think so " Scarlett replies Laying back down in his Arms as they fall asleep again. A few days later Scarlett is in the Library and Is looking through books trying to find anything about the Pirate ship of souls when suddenly she finds something and reads it out Loud quietly to herself "the Pirate ship of souls is a Pirate ship that kidnaps Souls and Occasionally Live witches and wizards to use as slaves to clean the ship and feed the crew it is basically the magical version of Davey jones ship " she stops for a minuet and reads on "the crew are dark wizards of old such as Hogwarts founder of Slytherin Salazar Slytherin and Fernier Greyback and Bellatrix Lastrange.

A few months pass and it is the Christmas holidays and they all go home to their homes and spend Christmas with their families.


	5. second year part two

After Christmas they all head back to Hogwarts, Scarlett has confided in Teddy about the figure that came to her that night in the astronomy tower and about what she read in the Library they head back to the library and Scarlett and Teddy both read up on the Pirate ship of souls "the problem is that it doesn't anywhere where it is located " Teddy says closing yet another book after it proved useless and just told them what they already knew from other books "yeah that is a big problem" Scarlett says suddenly having an idea she gets up and goes and holds her hand above the magical library book index and uses her power of telepathy to search for books containing information about the Pirate ship of souls and finds out that there is a whole book on it in the restricted section area called "Lost objects of myth in history " she goes over to Teddy " We have to get in to the restricted section and Read a book in the "lost objects of myth in history section " Scarlett says to Teddy "leave it to me " he says and goes and gets a trickery scroll that lets you show someone what ever you want them to see after he has got it he comes back "here" He hands to her she goes over to madam pince and hands her the piece of paper that is showing a teacher permission slip to enter the restricted section for Both her and Teddy they go in through the locked door which is unlocked and find the section they wanted and almost immediately she spots a title which catches her eye "the Pirate ship of souls" she tries to get it down but cant reach so Teddy gets it down for her and the open it and read through it every last page till they find what they are looking for Scarlett reads the page "The pirate ship of souls has no physical location to find it one must say the Following Charm" She stops so they don't read it she glances around and rips out the Page and stuffs it in to her robe pocket they leave and leave the library and head to myrtles toilet they sit down and read the page more thoroughly "ok say we say this and we should be transported " Scarlett says Teddy nods "when shall we do it ?" she asks "Beginning of next year I will be a forth year and you will be a third year then " he says Scarlett nods and smiles before kissing him

A few months later it is the start of summer holidays a few week in Scarlett and Teddy meet up in town at Leaky Cauldron to have a Butterbeer each so they can see each other and catch up and talk about the Plan for next year and the charm they are going to do, the rest of the summer goes by quickly and before long the Woodie brings Scarlett, Scorpious and Morgana's Third year supply lists.


	6. third year part one

They buy their equipment for the third year and a few weeks later on September 1supst/sup they go to Kingscross and on the platform 9 ¾ for the train they board the Hogwarts express and find a compartment and sit down Scarlett and Teddy are Very quite on the journey To Hogsmead and then on the carriage ride to Hogwarts when they arrive at Hogwarts the go to the feast then as soon as it is finished they leave and walk up to Myrtles toilet they sit down Scarlett gets the page of the book from her Pocket and Teddy and her Hold hands and both read the lines together "om ebes nuronum bestous irragatious ignititius magnigetna olmenem ereth " they are transported to the Boat in to a Room Full of cages and hide behind a bunch of Cages as the door opens and a Man walks in Scarlett has to hold back Teddy From leaping out and doing something stupid that could kill him because the man is Fenrier Greyback After a few minutes he Leaves with Two Souls a man and a Woman after he has left the Figure appears "Hello Scarlett " The figure says staying the shadows "Its you " Scarlett says "how do you know my name? And who are you?" she asks "I cant tell you my name but I can tell you I'm Family so you Can trust me " Scarlett looks at the figure confused "your ….. Your family ?" she says Teddy Looks confused "yes" The figure says "now in Order to save the souls and ether Revive them to their bodies or set them free you must work fast all but !0 are in this room they newest / most valuable are in a special room in the captains Quarters and two are on deck working"the figure says Scarlett and Teddy nod and set about Letting all the trapped souls out Scarlett stops Dead in her Tracks at one cage door "Percy? 'm sorry you don't know me but you Know my Mum, Dad, And mothers Cousins Thorn, Draco, Raven and Oliver " His head snaps up and he looks at her "Your Thorns Daughter " she nods Opening the cage and Percy Picks her up and Hugs her "thankyou " he says "commune in Myrtles toilet if you want to be Brought back from the dead " Teddy says Percy vanishes "next saveing the other mor valuable prisioners" Says Teddy they sneak out and head up and Teddy fires spells at the crew whilst Scarlett goes and Rescuse the other Prisioners which she discovers including Lily, James, Snape, Serious, and Headwig and Dobby they lets them out they vanish after she tells them what she told Percy Then she goes and helps Teddy and spots the figure step out from the shadows its looks quite like her Mum only Different "you have done well my Child I can almost tell you who I am " she blasts power out of her destroying the Crew members all but the captain she walks to him and rips off his Locket and stamps on it Breaking it causeing him to turn to dust and vanish she turn to Scarlett and smiles "I'm afraid telling you who I am is going to have to wait "she says" as they vanish and appear in myrtle toilet she uses her power to bring alive those in the room, Teddy Runs and Hugs serious "sorry" he says grinning "im Teddy Lupin " serious Hug him tightly "is this your Girlfriend she says looking at Scarlett Teddy Smiles and Nods Scarlett walks over and Is Hugged by Tonks and Lupin. A few months later it's the end of term and the Beginning of the Christmas Holidays, Percy has been hideing out in the Room of Requirements whilst the others have gone and found where they needed to be Serious, James, Lily, Headwig and Dobby Head to Harry, Tonks and Lupin head home to Andromeda "Come on Percy" Scarlett and Teddy say and they head Home to Platform 9 ¾ and When Raven sees Percy She Cries and Hugs him He heads home with Bill and Flour to shell Cottage.


	7. Third year part two

The rest of the school year went by in a whirlwind of lessons and homework before they knew it, it was the beginning of summer holidays Teddy spent a lot of days over at the Malfoy's before they knew it, it was July 1st and the day before the Quidditch World cup Draco and Thorn take Alex, Scarlett, Morgana, Freddie, Scorpious, Addison, Storm and Teddy to watch Oliver and Puddlemere united play they arrive and set up their tent and go inside. The next day they go up the seats on the stands and sit down then watch the game and cheer for Puddlemere United after the game they meet up with Oliver and celebrate in the following days they watch more and more teams play and before long it is time to go home they'll head home to their families and homes they drop off Alex, Storm, Freddie and Addison at riverbed cottage and notice with That Raven is being very quiet and avoiding Oliver's Gaze Scarlett, Morgana, and Scorpious heads home to Forest house with Thorn and Draco and hour later There is a knock at the door and Scarlett opens it to Find Oliver looking like he has been crying "Oliver ?" Scarlett says "Raven and Percy whilst I was away we're over" Oliver says, "She cheated on you?" Scarlett asks Oliver nods "I will set up the guest room" Scarlett goes and sets up the room then comes back down and takes Oliver up to it "here make your self at home" Scarlett says and leaves him to be on his own knowing he will come down when he wants to she goes and sits down and writes to Teddy telling him what's happened Oliver spend the rest of the summer with the Malfoy's at Forest house before they know it is time to go shopping for their fourth year supplies which may buy in Diagon Alley a few weeks later it is September first and they head to King's Cross Station and onto platform 9 ¾ to catch Hogwarts Express to begin their fourth year at Hogwarts


	8. Forth year Part one

Scarlett, Freddie, Alex, Addison, Morgana, Scorpious, Storm and Teddy arrive in Hogsmead and make in their way up to the castle to begin their fourth and fifth years and they go to the beginning of year feast and the sorting ceremony after they have you eaten everyone except Scarlett and Teddy go to their common rooms Teddy and Scarlett go outside and sit on the grass look up in the sky and the stars and moon after a while they lie down in the grass each other's arms Scarlett has her head laying on Teddy's chest, they fall asleep at around four in the morning Scarlett suddenly wakes up and sees the figure who help them save those trapped on the pirate ship of souls at the end of last year "what are you doing here?" Asks Scarlett as Teddy wakes up and looks at the figure "I never got round to telling you who I was so here I am to tell you who I am and how I'm related to you Scarlett" the figure says Scarlet nods "ok" she says "when I was younger I was kidnapped presumed dead by everyone including my family my mother, father and brother all dead but my sister survived I believe she went live in my auntie and uncle and cousin I'm not hundred percent sure though what I'm sure of is that she went on to marry and have triplets called Scorpious, Morgana and the last triplet was you Scarlett" the figure says "what's your name?" Asks Scarlett "Luna … Luna McKnight " the figure says Scarlett looks happy but shocked "wow you're my auntie Luna" she hugs the figure.

A few months later everyone goes home for the Christmas holidays Alex, Freddie, Storm and Addison or staying at the Malfoy's over Christmas because of everything that is going on with their parents they arrive home at King's Cross Station and get off the train on platform 9 ¾ they then all Head home to Forest house and into the rooms and they are staying in over the holidays Teddy and Scarlett meet up every day of the Christmas holidays except Christmas day itself they Open all of their presents Scarlet open up the present from Teddy and finds the most beautiful necklace which puts it straight on a few days later everyone Heads back to king's Cross Station platform 9 ¾ and ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmead


	9. forth year Part two

They arrive back At Hogwarts after Christmas and Scarlett and Teddy go and sit on the library and read together after reading for a while they go to their common rooms and then to bed and sleep. The next few days Scarlet spent most of my time with Addison, Alex, Freddie and Storm as their parents are separating. Teddy spends time with them too as they try and cheer them up as much as they can.

A Few months later they especially comfort them when their mum goes missing for three weeks when she found she is a bad shape. A couple weeks go by slowly in a whirlwind of homework, lessons trips to Hogsmead until one night Scarlett suddenly sits bolted upright and glances over as Storm who is sitting in her crying they have been sleeping in the room of requirements along with the others Scarlett moves over Storm "Pssst Storm what's wrong" She asks "I don't want my Parents to separate then Mummy will be raising our little sister Alone with out daddy " Scarlett looks at Storm "she Wont be alone She will have You, Alex, Freddie and Addison and My mum and dad and Scorpious and Morgana to help her and always will "That's not what I meant " Storm says "I know " Scarlett says.

The next day they are called out of class by Professor McGonagall and told that Raven has gone in to labour and is at St mungos hospital for magical maladies and that they Will receive News as soon as the baby is born and then sent back to class to go about their day as normal till they hear news from the hospital about Raven and the baby.

a few weeks later they head home for the summer and to spend time with their families and meet Charlie (Charlotte) Alex, Freddie, Addison and Storms new baby sister


	10. Fifth year Part One

The summer goes by quickly and before they know it, it is September 1st and Scarlett, Morgana, Addison, Scorpious, Freddie, Storm and Alex will be starting their Fifth year whilst Teddy is starting his Sixth year they all Arrive at Hogwarts and go to the welcome feast and eat after watching first years be sorted then Storm, Addison, Morgana, Freddie, Alex and Scorpious all head to their own common rooms then to bed, Teddy and Scarlett head to the Room of Requirements where they lay in each others arms for a while before kissing when Scarlett pulls away Slightly "Teddy ?" She says Quietly "yeah?" he says looking at her "I love you " Scarlett says, "I love you too" he says back "Teddy?" She says he nods "yeah babe?" he says, "I'm ready " he looks confused "ready for what?" he asks "I want to be my first I'm ready when you are " she says he smiles slowly " I'm ready to I want you to my first too babe" he says Kissing her gently they kiss slowly and he slowly slides his hand on to her breast and gently squeezing it through her shirt "you sure your ready?" he asks she nods "Ok" Teddy says and slowly pulls off his shirt revealing a very toned body then he slowly pulls Of Scarlett's shirt and Unclips her bra and looks at her beautiful upper body then kisses her again passionately and slowly kisses down from her lips to her neck to her breast where he gently suck and nibbles her nipple on one breast whist gently squeezing her other breast then he kisses down her stomach and Removes her Skirt and tights stops for a second and waits to give her a chance to stop him if she wants to but she smiles and nods so he slowly removes her undies then looks at her beautiful naked body biting his lip before standing up and removing his trousers and boxers causing Scarlett to bit her lip as she get a bit nervous seeing the size of his Manhood he bends down and kisses her "we will go at you pace ok?" he says and she nods he climbs on to the bed again and kisses down her body to between her legs where he licks and sucks her sensitive bud causing her to grab hold of his hair after a few minuets she has her first ever Orgasm teddy stops moves up and kisses her so she can taste herself on his lips she moans in to the kiss then after a few minuets she pulls away and kisses down his chest to his man hood and starts to suck it after a few minuets he is hard so she pulls away and he slowly positions himself at her entrance and slowly pushes inside her pausing every time he goes a bit deeper to let her adjust to his size till he is fully inside her where he slowly starts to thrust after about half an hour the both cum and he pulls out and lays next to her both of them covered in tiny beads of sweat they fall asleep naked in each others arms and wake up at 9:15 in the morning Scarlett looks at teddy's watch and say "Sh*t Teddy get up now were late for class its 9:15 am " she say getting up and dressed as teddy does the same they head to class Scarlett leaves first followed by Teddy a few minuets later they go to potions and study. Eight weeks go by everything seems normal till one day when Scarlett looks at her period calendar which is glowing red showing she is late and that she is 5 Weeks late "Sh*t" she mutters and goes to Madam Pomfrey "Hello Madam Pomfrey I erm I need a erm " she say "spit it out girl " Madam Pomfrey says "Pregnancy Test" Scarlett says Madam Pomfrey nods and bustle in to her office and gets a Test from her cupboard "here you go Miss Malfoy" she says "thanks" Scarlett replies "bring it back to me once you have taken it use the Toilet behind me "Madam Pomfrey says Scarlett Nods "ok " Scarlett goes in in to the toilet and pees on the tip of the test then replaces the cap flushes and washes her hands and brings the test out to Madam Pomfrey and hands it to her "Madam Pomfrey looks at the test "Its positive you are Pregnant " Scarlett stands there looking shocked "what?" she says "Your pregnant" Madam Pomfrey "thanks" Scarlett nods and leave to find Teddy she finds him hanging out with Alex, Freddie and Scorpious "Teddy can I have a word with you?" she says adding "In private" seeing her brother and cousin start to move as if to follow Teddy nods and follows her to the room of Requirements "what's up ?" he asks her "erm I'm erm I'm pregnant "what?" he says "I'm pregnant I just did a test in the hospital wing " She says Teddy looks at her in shock and slides down the wall "Sh*t what are we going to do I mean were so young and still in School, what do you want to like do you want to get rid of it have it and put it up for adoption of keep it ?" Teddy ask Scarlett "I don't know I Mean I know I could never abort a baby " she says but no clue after that I mean my family have enough money to Raise it but I don't know if I could be a mum what do you think we should do?" she asks him " I mean I love you and I want to marry you and have a family with you one day and if that day is sooner rather than later I am fine with that so what ever you want to do and I know you will be a great mum weather its now or in ten years " He says slowly kissing her cheek "I want this with you " Scarlett says slowly he smiles and kisses her they go to st mungos via port key and have a scan and see their baby for the first time it has a strong healthy heart beat then they take the scan photo over to her Parent and she slowly says "Mother , Father I'm Pregnant and I'm keeping it and Teddy is with me 100% " she says her parents are disappointed but support her they then go and tell his parents who are the same and support him then they go to Hogwarts and tell Alex, Addison, Freddie ,Storm , Morgana and Scorpious then they take a Doctors letter to Professor McGonagall and she send a letter to all the teachers telling them so they don't Make Scarlett do Anything that could harm her or the baby, eight weeks later they go home for Christmas and go for another scan the normal twelve week scan all is fine then after Christmas they head back to Hogwarts


	11. Fifth year part two

~Eight weeks later~ 20 weeks pregnant, Scarlett and Teddy leave the Hogwarts campus and go to St Mungos hospital for magical maladies to have their 20 week scan to check on the baby and find out the sex. When they arrive they head straight to the maternity floor for their Ultrasound scan they go into the room where Scarlett climbs up onto and lies down on the bed and the ultrasound technician comes in and takes the ultrasound wand and runs over Scarlett stomach till they see the baby on the screen the ultrasound technician asks" do you want to find out the sex today?" Scarlett and Teddy both nod" yes" Scarlett says" okay" says ultrasound technician scanning Down to between the babies legs so she can see love sex" congratulations it's a boy" that technician says printing off a scan photo and handing it to Teddy, Scarlett and Teddy and then go into town to buy some baby things before heading back to Hogwarts. The next eight weeks go by fast before long it is only two months before the end of their fifth and sixth year and two months till they have their son who Teddy and Scarlett have their own place ready and waiting for them in Hogsmead thanks to Scarlett's mum and dad they have decorated it and furnished it in their free time and weekends they have done everything including the nursery. Eight weeks later they finished their fifth and six years at Hogwarts and head to their house in Hogsmead and await the birth of their son. A few days later Scarlett goes in to labour at one thirty in the morning and gets in to the bathtub as Teddy and Her decided on a home birth she relaxes as her midwife arrives two in the morning and checks her and Scarlett is eight centimetres dilated two hours later Scarlett is fully dilated and ready to push after about twenty pushes Scarlett delivers a healthy baby boy weighing ten pounds eleven ounces I'm measuring twenty inches long he is placed straight on Scarlett's chest Scarlett at Teddy and says" look it's our baby boy" Teddy Nods and gently kisses her lips " it sure is" he says are a few hours later everyone from her side of the family and his side of family arrive to meet the baby" what's his name" Scarlett's sister Morgana asks "well his name is Zachary Donovan Santiago no last name yet" Scarlett says "about that"Teddy says"look at his bodysuit under his onesie" Scarlett looks confused but does as she is told when she has undone his onesie she sees the words "Will you marry my Daddy?" Scarlett Looks shocked then looks at Teddy "Are you serious?" She asks he nods Getting down on one knee and holding out a open box with and engagement ring inside"will you marry Me Scarlett?" Teddy asks "Of course I will " She replies


	12. sixth year

A few months later it is September first, Scarlett is starting her sixth year and Teddy is starting your seventh year. Scarlett's mum Thorn arrives to look after Zachary so that Teddy and Scarlett can go to Hogwarts and learn they have lesson. The months have gone by in a whirlwind of wedding planning and nappy changes and feed the Wedding plans are as follows, Storm, Morgana and Addison are Bridesmaids, Freddie and Alex are ushers and Scorpious is best man, the bridesmaids are dressed in Red Silk Dresses and the Ushers and teddy have Matching Red Silk Ties the flowers are Roses and the Carriage is going to be pulled by unicorns, In invitations are red with Pearls. As of today it is only four months till the Wedding and is set for December 1st and will be held in the great hall just like her Parents was. Teddy and Scarlett arrive at the Castle and go in side and eat and watch the sorting ceremony then head home to their house, the next day they go back to the castle for lessons they start the day with potions followed by transfiguration, they have their lessons then do their homework before heading home to take care of Zach Scarlett's takes him from her mother and feeds him changes him and puts him to bed.

A few months pass and it is finally December 1st Scarlett wakes up and gets her hair sorted, then her make up then once her bridesmaids have arrived she gets in to her wedding dress which has a spell to repel liquids as does everyone else's clothing even Zach's and then gets Zach ready before heading to the castle and going inside A few minutes later she enters the hall with Her dad and walks down the aisle to where Teddy is standing Draco hands her over to teddy the McGonagall starts to talk "welcome all to the wedding of Teddy James Lupin and Scarlett Jessica Malfoy, Do you take each other to be your lawfully wedded Spouse in sickness and in health for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live ?" she asks "I do " Teddy and Scarlett say in unison " If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace " she says silence but Zach gurgles away happily " Ok then in that case I know pronounce you husband and wife your may now kiss the Bride " she says and Teddy Holds Scarlett and does the Hollywood kiss then they turn walk down the aisle and out of the hall. Then the hall changes to a reception set up and the walk back in "no please join me in welcoming for the first time Mr and Mrs Teddy Lupin they walk to the dance floor and dance the night away with their friend and family before heading home with Zach to spend their first night together as a married couple. The rest of the year goes by quickly before they know it it is july and time to head home and wait for Scarletts last year to bein


	13. seventh year

Scarlett's seventh year went buy quickly in a blur of exams, nappy changes taking care of Zach and being a wife to Teddy and training to be an Auror before long she has finished her last year at Hogwarts..

10 years later Teddy and Scarlett walk Zach up to the Castle and wait for him to be met by Hagrid to start his first year before Teddy and Scarlett walk home to the house and go straight to bed and sleep


End file.
